How To Love
by Global Fanfiction
Summary: The moment you start to calculate, it becomes a fake-. Love, no just a meaningless relationship. If this is just to take up time, I won't do it. If there's time to calculate and put together this and that. I want to look at your eyes once more and smile. Pairing VJIN/TaeJin/JinTae Couple of BTS/Bangtan Boys.


**Title: How to Love**

**Author: Tidak Terkoneksi—Seokjinnie**

**Rated: Maybe T, Maybe M. You can search, baby~!**

**Genre: Romance, Life.**

**Length: One Shoot (28++ words)**

**Cast: -Kim Seok Jin as Jin**

**-Kim Taehyung as V**

**Warning: WB, Crack, TYPO(s), NO BASHING, NO FLAMER(S)!**

**Summary: **_**The moment you start to calculate, it becomes a fake-. Love, no just a meaningless relationship. If this is just to take up time, I won't do it. If there's time to calculate and put together this and that. I want to look at your eyes once more and smile. I would like to just look at you, just spend time with you. Even if it doesn't give us anything. -VJIN/TaeJin/JinTae Couple BTS-  
**_

Sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya, ia berjalan dibawah derasan air hujan. Kesal. Lelah. Ia merasakan semua itu disekujur tubuhnya. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu, tak seharusnya ia pergi dari rumah. Ia benar-benar menyesal akan hal itu. Ditambah satu minggu ini, ia dapat menikmati akan kebebasaannya. Orang tuanya yang sedang menjalankan bisnis di luar kota, adik bungsunya yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai senior eksul di sekolahnya, ia benar-benar bebas minggu ini. Tapi, dengan otak setengahnya itu, mungkin saja ia bisa menikmati _weekend_-nya diluar rumah, 'kan? Mungkin hal itu memang terkesan mengasyikkan, tapi tidak sebelum mood busternya berubah, karena cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan. Hujan tiba-tiba membasahi dunianya yang _free_ dan mengubah moodnya menjadi seratus persen bad mood.  
Mencoba beberapa kali menghantakkan kakinya, bermaksud agar perasaan kesalnya menjadi berkurang. Tetap saja, hujan itu tetap berjatuhan dan semakin deras—malah. Nafas berat yang setiap detiknya keluar dari mulutnya, terlihat sekali namja ini benar-benar menahan emosi. Seharusnya, ia bisa pergi ke mall bermain dengan teman-temannya. Seharusnya, dia bisa pergi ke _coffee_ _shop_, memesan minuman favoritnya, _caramel macchiato_. Seharusnya dia bisa, seharusnya,...

Hari menjadi malam. Matahari yang awalnya dengan percaya diri menampakkan bentuknya, kini diterkam begitu saja oleh kegelapan yang datang. Hanya bulan yang berbentuk dua-per-enam lingkaran, dan beberapa bintang saja yang mampu memberi keterangan di langit. Dia benar-benar kesal. Hujan baru saja berhenti. Mati rasa. Sudah sekitar empat jam ia menunggu di halte bus dekat taman kota itu. Karena, mendapat _strees_ dan semangat yang pudar, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di _club _favoritnya.

"Hey, sudah lama tak berjumpa. Kau kemana saja?"  
Baru saja, ia menyamankan posisi duduknya, sudah ada orang yang menyahutnya. Dengan setengah bersemangat, ia pun memesan soju pada orang tersebut.  
"HYUNG! Aku ingin soju delapan gelas, cepat!"  
"Apa kau sedang dapat masalah? Kenapa banyak sekali yang kau pesan, hah?!"  
"Lakukan saja, yang kukatakan. Tolonglah adik kecilmu ini~"  
"Hufft,... anak ini memang benar-benar..."  
Pria itu mengambil sebuah botol yang berukuran sedang, lalu menaruhnya tepat di meja yang namja itu tempati.  
"Untuk pemanasan, lebih baik kuberi kau satu botol saja, ok?"  
"Ahh, tidak mau. Aku ingin DELAPAN BOTOL!"  
Namja itu begitu antusias dengan perkataannya. Dia benar-benar ingin mabuk hari ini. Hanya satu tujuan. Melupakan kejadian hari ini, dan menikmati hari esok saat ia _free _kembali.  
"Dasar! kakak sepupumu ini, akan memberikan semua permintaamu, tapi minumlah sebotol ini saja dulu. Ok?!"  
Ya, club ini adalah milih kakak sepupunya. Jimin. Park Jimin. Penampilannya memang terkesan elegan dan sexy. Tapi, kelemahan dalam dirinya adalah satu hal. Dia sangat takut pada kucing. Bagaimana bisa ia takut pada kucing yang imut dan tak berdosa itu? Dunia ini memang benar-benar perlu dimengerti.  
"Aku akan membelikanmu, kucing~ ok? Jadi beri aku delapan botol soju yang berukuran besar. B-E-S-A-R~" ucap namja itu dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya. Dia benar-benar manusia gila, yang tak jelas kehidupannya.  
"Hey, anak ini. Patuh saja pada kakakmu ini, eoh?! Atau jika tidak, aku akan memberitahukan pada orang tuamu jika kau pergi kesini lagi, hah?!"  
Menyebut kata 'orang tua' membuat namja itu tersenyum kesal. Teliganya terasa gatal mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir kakak sepupunya itu. Kini, ia memang benar-benar skak. Yang harus ia lakukan kini adalah menuruti semua perintah dari seorang Park Jimin, namja narsis yang hanya berbeda dua bulan dengan namja itu.  
Namja itu menuangkan soju pada gelas kecil. Melihat kegiatan yang sedang adik sepupunya lakukan, pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum puas. Diusapnya rambut namja itu yang berwarna _dirty blonde_. Membuat namja itu terasa geli dan terkekeh.  
Tuuut. Tuuuut~  
Suara sebuah telepon genggam. Sepertinya, itu milik dari pria narsis itu. Sesaat ia memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celannya. Ia menjauhkan jaraknya dengan adiknya itu saat menekan sebuah layar berwarna hijau di _iphone_-nya.  
"Ah, geurae~? Kalau begitu aku akan segera datang."  
Kalimat itu dengan samar-samar namja itu dengar, terlontar dibibir manis milik Park Jimin, kakak sepupunya.  
"Hyung akan pergi, ya?"  
Terlihat perubahan ekspresi dari namja itu. Yang awalnya tersenyum, kini senyuman itu memudar.  
Mengetahui orang yang ia tanya mengangguk, membuat senyuman itu makin memudar. Ia benar-benar kesal akan hal itu.  
"Maafkan, hyungmu ini. Hyung akan pergi, dan mungkin tak bisa kembali untuk menjemputmu. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?"  
Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum paksa, mendengar lawan bicaranya berkata seperti itu.  
"Kau yakin, tak bisa menjemputku, hyung..?"  
Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja, dibibir namja itu. Bau soju. Sojunya sangat menyengat, membuat namja yang ada dihadapannya itu bergidik. Kalimat yang adiknya itu ucapkan, terkesan merengek. Ia benci jika adik sepupunya itu, merengek menginginkan hal-hal yang tak jelas.  
"Eoh. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai mabuk berat, ok?! Pelayaan, tolong jangan biarkan adik tersayangku ini meminum soju lebih dari dua botol, ok? Na halggae~"  
Dengan sedikit berjingkrak, ia mendekati adik sepupunya, lalu memberinya kecupan ringan dipipi namja itu. Bagi nama itu, kakak sepupunya ini benar-benar memberi kasih sayang berlebihan.  
"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, hyung! Aku akan meminum sebanyak-banyaknya agar kau bisa menjemputku!"

Namja itu tersadar dari tidurnya. Kini, ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dilihatnya samar-samar ruangan yang terlihat buram dimatanya. Ia ingat beberapa jam lalu, ia menghabiskan lima botol soju dan memaksa seorang pelayan, untuk mengambil botol soju yang keenam. Tapi, karena pelayan itu tidak memberinya, ia pun marah, dan beranjak pulang. Tapi, entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu, ia lupa. Ia mengira ini adalah rumahnya. Tapi,... suara bising yang terdengar ditelinganya itu terlihat dia masih berada dalam club. Bukan, suara bising—lebih tepatnya suara percikan air, dan suara radio yang keras. Ini benar-benar, rumahnya, bukan?!  
Perlahan penglihatan matanya mulai tajam kembali, setelah ia benar-benar membuka lebar-lebar matanya. Dilihatnya jam yang ada di tangannya. 01:19. Masih terlalu dini untuknya bangun dari peristirahatan. Biasanya, jika sudah mengetahui ini masih terlalu malam, ia akan kembali tidur, tapi kali ini tidak. Matanya mulai melihat sekeliling, ini bukan rumahnya! Tapi,... sepertinya ia tahu tempat itu. Benda-benda yang begitu familiar membuatnya semakin berpikir keras. Ia pernah kesini,... tapi ini rumah siapa?!  
Dia menaruh telapak tangan kanannya dirahang bawah, layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir. Dia benar-benar tau rumah ini, tapi siapa pemilik rumah—mungkin lebih tepatnya apartemen, ini? Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyetik(?) jarinya. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja ini rumah milik sepupunya. Ia lupa karena memang sudah sekitar 5 tahun, tidak datang berkunjung ke apartemen milik kakak sepupunya itu. Pasti ia datang ke _club_ dan menjemput namja itu. Tapi,... tidak biasanya ia mengantar namja itu kerumahnya. Biasanya, dia akan langsung mengantarnya kerumah namja itu. Aneh sekali?  
Kreeek.  
Suara itu terdengar di telinga yeoja itu. Terlihat, punggung kekar seseorang yang tengah menutup, pintu. Pintu,... kamar mandi, mungkin?  
Oh My F*ck God! Dia setengah naked, dan... hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil. Ini, benar-benar kakaknya, kan? Kenapa dia melakukan hal yang sangat menjijikan?! Tapi, anehnya kulit orang itu lebih putih dari kulit tan kakak sepupunya. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.  
Menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk ditangannya, dia berputar posisi saat setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Karena ragu dan sedikit malu, laki-laki itu berpura-pura tidur kembali. Sejak kapan dia malu pada kakak sepupunya? Tidak. Ini bukan karena hal itu. Laki-laki itu hanya ragu kalau orang itu bukan kakak sepupunya. Ia pasti juga akan malu, kan jika bangun saat orang itu dalam keadaan setengah naked!?

Kini, ia tak tahu apa yang orang itu lakukan—namja itu lebih tepatnya. Beberapa sesaat itu, entah apa sesuatu benda yang berada di kepala namja itu, ia tidak tahu. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang berat dan deru nafas yang tenang mengenai batang hidung namja imut itu. Sepertinya, orang itu sedang tepat berbaring disebelah namja itu. Itu jelas sekali, saat tercium bau wangi yang hidung namja itu rasakan. Namja itu tidak tahu apa-apa, dan hanya bisa menelan salivanya. Degupan jantungnya semakin cepat, dan entah apa yang membuat keadaan saat itu menjadibegitu canggung.  
"Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat ingin berada disisimu seperti dulu. Kau sedang dapat masalah, ya? Kenapa kau begitu banyak minum tadi, huh?"  
Suara itu,... suara lembut itu, ia tahu jelas itu suara siapa. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa berada di apartemennya? Yang benar saja, ini hanya mimpi, kan?! Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Taehyung, namja manis itu bisa merasakan sentuhan namja misterius itu saat mengelus rambutnya. Benar-benar membuatnya gila, seratus persen.  
"Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Ah~ tentu saja kau telah melupakanku, benar, 'kan? Aku yakin yang telah mempunyai namjachingu yang lebih sempurna daripada diriku, benar? Mungkin, kau sangat menikmati kehidupanmu, saat aku pergi, benar, 'kan?"  
This just a fake, right? DAMN! Fuckin' real if it a fact!_  
_Tidak, tidak, dan tidaaak. Semua jawaban yang Taehyung berikan adalah tidak! Dia tidak bisa begitu mudahnya melupakan namja itu, dia tidak bisa begitu saja menerima hati namja lain, tidak, dia tidak bisa begitu saja,...  
Suara itu,... hentikan suara itu! Namja itu tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi. Hanya rasa sakit yang begitu dalam, jika ia mendengar suara tenang itu.  
"Aku tak seharusnya melepaskanmu saat itu, maafkan aku, V-baby."  
V-Baby? Tidak, namja itu tak seharusnya menyebut Taehyung itu dengan sebutan gila. Dia dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar, kan?  
Flashback. Kali ini, pikiran Taehyung melayang pada masa lalunya bersama namja itu.  
_The moment you start to calculate, it becomes a fake-. Love, no just a meaningless relationship. If this is just to take up time, I won't do it. If there's time to calculate and put together this and that. I want to look at your eyes once more and smile. I would like to just look at you, just spend time with you. Even if it doesn't give us anything.  
_Perkataan namja itu, mulai satu persatu muncul dalam pikirannya. Sial, kenapa ia harus mengingat itu semua dengan mendetail!? Ia sangat benci, dengan perkataan itu.  
"_Hyung, tell me, how to love. I still dont know how to love."  
"You'll know, if u growth up, tomorrow. You'll know, because i will do, how to love with you."  
_Sial. Benar-benar sial. Namja itu tak ingin mengingat itu semua lagi. Siapapun tolong dia saat ini. Dia dalam keadaan _emergency_.  
"Maafkan aku, sungguh." Lirihnya. Bahkan lirih saja pun, tetap membuat Taehyun gila.  
"Kau tak akan bangun? Baiklah, aku takkan menganggumu. Tidurlah dengan baik, V-baby. Jalja~"  
Degupan jantungnya rasanya ingin copot dari tempatnya, saat namja itu merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya. Tetap saja, sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Bibir namja itu selalu saja dengan nekadnya melumat bibir Taehyung. Pelan, lembut, dan,... nikmat? Tentu saja. Bagi namja itu terasa manis, kenyal, dan begitu nikmat. Tapi, bagi Taehyung itu rasanya hanya sakit dan pahit yang mendalam.

"Hoam..."  
Namja itu terbangun dan berlirih. Ia mulai merentangkan tangannya dan menguap. Anehnya, saat ia merentangkan tangannya, entah ada benda seperti tangan seseorang yang menyentuh tangan Taehyung dengan erat. Ia memutar kepalanya 90°. Terlihat, seorang namja yang tampan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menghangatkan.  
"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya namja itu seraya mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. Sial. Kim Taehyuung,.. kau benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang!  
"Apa, apa yang kau laku-kan disini...?"  
"Aku? Ini adalah apartemenku."  
Taehyung memutar bola matanya, melihat sekelilingnya. Seolah, tak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia bertingkah seperti ini, agar namja itu tak curiga padanya, jika kejadian malam itu, Taehyung sudah mengetahui semuanya.  
"Ke..kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"  
"Kau mabuk di _club,_ dan tanpa sengaja aku menemukanmu didepan club yang terbaring di aspal. Karena kasihan, jadi kau aku tolong."  
"Aku... a-ku akan pergi."  
Namja itu melangkah menjauh dari ranjang. Aneh sekali rasanya, melihat pemandangan saat dua namja yang saling mencintai berada di ranjang yang sama, mereka bahkan tak memiliki hubungan spesial—lagi.  
Taehyung seratus persen membelakkan matanya, saat mengetahui namja itu menarik tangannya sangat kuat. Bisa kau tebak, posisi apa yang menggambarkan tentang keadaan seperti ini? Namja itu berada dibawah dan Taehyung diatas. Tangannya bertumpu didada bidang milik Kim Seok Jin—namja itu.  
"Kau... kau tak mengenalku?"  
"Hah? E-em, aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi lepaskan tanganku!"  
"Kau berbohong."  
"Mwo? Apa buktiny-"  
"Kenapa kau tak terkejut saat melihat wajahku? Kau mencoba menghindar dariku. Kau masih mengenal _seonbae_-mu ini, 'kan?"  
"Tidak."  
"Sekali lagi, kau bilang tidak, aku akan membunuhmu. Kau benar-benar masih mengingat namjachingu-mu ini, 'kan?"  
"Sudah kubilang, AKU TIDAK-"  
Lagi. Ia melakukannya lagi. Kim Seok Jin itu muak dengan semua perkataan Taehyung yang terkesan bohong. Ia melumat bibir Taehyung dengan kasar. Menggigit bibir _pink_ Taehyung, mengisyaratkan agar namja manis itu membuka mulutnya. Tapi, Taehyung bersikeras, ia menutup bibirnya serapat-rapatnya. Tangannya meremas erat t-shirt putih yang Seok Jin pakai.  
Seok Jin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil namja itu. Ia memeluk erat tubuh namja itu, sehingga membuat namja itu tak bisa bernafas dengan lancar. Ditambah dengan pergerakan bibir sexy-nya yang liar saat melumat benda kenyal itu, benar-benar membuat Taehyung itu mati rasa. Seok Jin yang bertumpu tubuh Taehyung, tak menganggapnya berat. Selama ia melakukan lumatan-lumatan itu, semakin Seok Jin goyah dari pertahanannya. Pervert. Kata itu, muncul begitu saja dipikiran namja itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung dengan mudahnya, melarikan diri.  
"Eumph-phh.. he-ntika-n. Emphh."  
Desahan itu muncul begitu saja dibibir manis milik Taehyung. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seok Jin, tapi setiap usaha yang ia keluarkan selalu Seok Jin lawan, dengan cara memperatkan pelukannya. Perlahan, tangan Seok Jin yang awalnya mempererat punggung namja itu agar tubuhnya tak bisa kemana-mana, kini sedikit melonggar. Tangannya yang nakal mulai menjelajahi tubuh bagian belakang milik Taehyung. Baru sempat ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung, namja manis itu berhasil melepas tautan antara bibir mereka.  
Deru nafas yang tak beraturan itu, saling beradu diantara keduanya. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya erat. Mengusap semua saliva, yang berada di sekitar bibirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan mantan kekasihnya itu. Benar-benar tragis. Andaikan ini mimpi, cepat bangunkan Taehyung segera. Dia tidak ingin bermimpi tentang hal ini!  
"Kau yang telah membuatku seperti ini. Ini semua kesalahanmu! Kau yang lebih memilihnya daripada aku saat itu. Sekarang, hentikan kegilaan semua ini, dan jangan muncul dihadapanku LAGI!"  
Namja itu berteriak disela-sela deru nafasnya. Ia ingin cepat pergi dari situasi ini. Sambil berlari dari ranjang big size itu, dia mengeluarkan butiran-butiran kristal yang keluar dari kedua mata lentiknya.  
"Kau.. salah paham. Waktu yang telah membuat cerita seperti itu dari segi matamu. Tapi, sungguh. Aku lebih memilihmu saat itu, Taehyung-ah."  
Ucapan itu alhasil membuat Taehyung terbeku di tempat. Dia menghentikan tangannya yang menekan engsel pintu ruangan itu.  
"Kau bilang, kau akan selalu percaya padaku, kan? Kau harus mengerti. Ini semua benar-benar salah paham. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."  
"Itu hanyalah ucapan yang tak bermakna karena saat itu aku masih terlalu dini. Aku tak bisa percaya pada dirimu lagi."  
Namja itu menekan engsel pintu. Kini, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan Taehyung tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Tapi,... harapannya pupus ketika namja berambut dirty blonde itu mendorong punggung Taehyung disudut dinding dengan agar kasar. Perlakuan macam apa, ini!?  
"Kau akan memaafkanku, kan? Sungguh, aku tak pernah berbohong. Aku lebih memilihmu, dan aku sangat mencintaimu."  
Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Taehyung. Tatapannya begitu perih dan sedih. Taehyung tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Apa benar yang dikatakan namja itu?  
"Ji-jika benar kau mencintaiku, apakah ada hal yang bisa kau buktikan...?"  
"Kau ingin aku membuktikannya? Baiklah, aku.. mengerti."

"I will do, how to love with you, V-baby."

Kiss. Walau ini bukan ciuman mereka yang pertama kali, tapi rasanya ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati cinta yang mereka lakukan, bersama. Lumatan itu, sentuhan itu,... mereka sama-sama menikmati itu. Seok Jin tidak ingin menyakiti namja yang ia begitu cintai. Dia hanya menciumnya dan memberi kissmark pada bagian atas tubuh namja itu. Dileher, ditangan, bekas itu terlihat sekali. Ini semua berawal dari cinta. Hanya satu kata yang membuat semua pasangan ingin hidup bersama. Cinta.

**How to love, how special are we? How to love, I still don't know how to love. This isn't a test, why do we keep trying to critique and give each other a score? Are blood types even important for having similar tastes? I don't know. Just love, it's not artificial, it's being attracted by natural feelings. It's like being pulled to each other like magnets, isn't it?**

**Open up your closed heart, empty the thoughts filled in your head. How to love, it's okay if the scars are still there. Because we'll be happy the moment we love...**

-END-

Eh, maaf ya, kalo gaje. Ini epep castnya, favorite couple authoor. Soekjinnie begitu cinta pada VJIN sampe-sampe pingin threesome bareng VJIN/?  
Tolong review ya readers, ur reviews is energy to me /ahaydeh. Uda dulu ya, sekian. Epep lain nanti keluar, ditunggu aja ya sayaang. Author tau kok kalo nunggu itu susah. Tau banget. Tau banget malah /galau melanda/? Sebenarnya bingung mau sequel apa enggak, yang jelas, reviewnya author butuh- OK!? Salam tercinta, dari istri sah KIM SEOK JIN BANGTAN SONYENDAN. Seokjinnie pamit, muahh :* /? /gandeng tangan Seok Jin pose ala holang kaya/?

Reviewnya dong. :D


End file.
